jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Shiba
Miyuki Shiba is now 18 year old. She is Tatsuya's twin sister and just like him, is a student of First High School, and now a honours student after graduated. Abilities Miyuki is very intelligent, earning top grades on her assignments/homework, exams, classes, etc. In addition, she is very talented with various kinds of magic being part of the Yotsuba. Physical Abilities Like Tatsuya, Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, albeit to a lesser degree. While Miyuki is by no means a physical combatant, she remains in excellent shape and has far more physical strength than she appears to have. Magical Abilities Again, like Tatsuya, Miyuki boasts a tremendous Psion count and has great magical endurance. Unlike Tatsuya, however, Miyuki excels in all forms of standard modern magic, having great magical power, interference strength, and invocation speed. In fact, even as a first year, her magic power is said to be so great that no student at First High School (both in her year and the years above) competing against her could match it, to the point that both Saegusa and Mari find it is difficult to believe that someone in the same age bracket as her (which refers to Angelina) could stand up to her Magic Power. Furthermore, Miyuki boasts tremendous magic power that she can easily pull off the magic of highest levels proving she is a formidable magician indeed. Although not an apostle the scale of her magic is on a strategic class level and her control over her magic focuses more on reducing the area of effect than strengthening it. She is also adept at cyclical breathing. As her magic abilities revealed bit by bit later in the series, it seems that Miyuki possesses the traits of the first Yotsuba lineage; a mind manipulation ability that was strengthened or unique. Sensory Abilities Miyuki has the ability to detect the state of Eidos, or "information," through touch and smell. Not much is known about the extent of her sensory abilities, but she is able to use her senses to "smell" that Tatsuya had been in a fight with over 10 people and was injured in that fight. She also later, used her touch to receive the information from Tatsuya which he captures by his special eyes, in order to let her become informed of the whereabouts of enemies before using her magic to render their weapons useless. Systematic Magic While Miyuki is very talented at magic, her specialty is Speed typed magic and one of the division of speed type magic is Freezing magic, which slow downs vibrations, her magic is suited for large scale magic over a wide area. It is hinted that this tendency is a manifestation of her sui generis innate magic, Mental Interference Magic Cocytus. She is a skilled magician, and while she does not specialize in precision targeting, she is still able to accurately snipe 16 targets at once and can pick out target among many or vast range easily. * Inferno : Inferno is a Medium-Scale Oscillation-Type Magic. A magic which reverses the heat energy within a set area. Areas of bitter cold and scorching heat occur in adjacent regions. By dividing the target area into two sections and decreasing the kinetic and rotational energy of all objects within one section, this surplus energy could be released into the other section in the form of heat. This way, conservation of energy is still maintained while applying the principle of reverse entropy from thermodynamics. It is mentioned that this spell is used in the examination to become a Rank A Heroes. * Niflheim : Niflheim is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic and considered a Rank A Freezing Magic that is able to produce dry ice and even liquid nitrogen from the air. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. * Freezing Flame : Freeze Flame is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic that freezes fire. It is a conceptual magic that prevented anything from burning. This magic can suppress the temperature of targets within a certain threshold. Against this spell, most firearms become useless as it becomes impossible to ignite gunpowder and fire projectiles. * Zone Interference : Miyuki's Counter Magic. It is used solely to shut down all magic with the exception of your own. Miyuki's Zone Interference is one of the best in the world and is so powerful that even Tatsuya and Angelina have troubles under it. * Deceleration Zone : Deceleration Zone is a fairly common magic used to slow down movement of objects within a target area. But when Miyuki uses it, the targets extended to gas molecules too. Miyuki utilizes this spell, which is only used in battle as a second option to reduce the impact of projectiles when lacking the power to outright stop them, as a two-fold anti-personnel magic due to her overwhelming magic power. This is illustrated in her fight against Angelina. Outer-Systematic Magic : This is Miyuki's true magic specialty and the category of magic that covers her innate ability: Mental Interference Magic. Outer-Systematic Magic does not manipulate the Eidos to produce phenomenon like Systematic Magic nor does it manipulate Psions like Non-Systematic Magic, but it manipulates the spirits themselves. In the Yotsuba family, each individual possessed a unique inherited ability which varied into two types. For some, they would have calculation area that was warped by a strong power, produce strong and unique/specialized magics for them (i.e. Kuroba Ayako's Perfect Diffusion, Tatsuya's Decomposition). For others, they would have some form of Mental Interference Magic ability unique to them that could not be classified within Systematic Magic. For examples, Miya, Miyuki's mother, possessed an Outer-Systematic Magic called Mental Design Interference, and Fumiya has Direct Pain. However, in Miyuki's case, she possesses both traits; a strong and unique/specialized Mental Interference Magic ability. :* Cocytus :: Cocytus is Miyuki's innate unique magic. Unlike her other Freezing Magic spells, Cocytus doesn't affect physical temperature. Instead, it freezes the mind and spirit. Miyuki is skilled enough with this magic to selectively choose whose minds to freeze even if the target is among a closely-packed people. However, because she serves as Tatsuya's magic limiter, this very unique and powerful ability becomes more available to her when she removes the seal to Tatsuya's magic power. During the events of the Master Clans Conference, it is revealed that Miyuki almost uses Cocytus while maintaining the seal. :* Mental Interference Magic - Magic Limiter - Pledge :: Miyuki is able to seal away a large portion of another person's power. Under Maya's orders, Miyuki uses this ability to seal most of Tatsuya's power, including his Material Burst spell. This costs her half of her Magic Calculation Area and her impeccable control of her magic power. This loss of control causes her to subconsciously freeze her surroundings when she loses control of her emotions. :: It is later revealed that at the cost of all ''her Magic Calculation Area, Miyuki can seal away Tatsuya's Elemental Sight. It has been implied that once Miyuki places this particular seal because she no longer has any space in her magic processor, she is unable to use the magic to undo the seal or any other magic. :: At present, Pledge was removed permanently. :* '''Luna Strike' :: Luna Strike paralyzes the mind by forcibly loosening the bonds of will so that emotions will run rampant through a phantom blow. Non-Systematic Magic :* Freeze Gram :: Freeze Gram is a counter magic that Miyuki learned with the help of Tatsuya. It is most effective against non-systematic magic, including Cast Jamming. She is able to freeze the magic sequences in the activation stage and render CADs useless. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Saori Hayami English dub: Juliet Simmons Category:Course 1 Students Category:Female Superheroes Category:Ben's Group